People Do Crazy Things
by Quidditch-Star4
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year at Hogwarts and recieves a mysterious package from someone under the name of Dark Angel. Who is this Dark Angel? And what will Harry do when he finds out who it is? HPSS nonslash. Post HBP Please R


Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING! I am not making any money on this story whatsoever! All belongs to JKR! \

Hope you all enjoy the story! Please R&R! Love ya!

Yet another year had begun at Hogwarts. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione and their fellow classmates' 7th and final year. Needless to say, classes had yet to begin and Harry was already feeling the pressure. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts for this year, he would have much rather spent his time finding the final Horcruxes so he could destroy Voldemort once and for all.

Headmistress McGonagall had changed thing around, apparently, as she was currently distributing the schedules for the students in Gryffindor house. Harry had noticed the new faces at the staff table but didn't care to listen to McGonagall's speech. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts of what he would do if he ever ran into his ex-potions professor, Severus Snape.

After receiving his timetable, Harry claimed he was tired and that he would retire early. He bade his friends goodnight and walked slowly to Gryffindor tower.

Once he was in his dorm, Harry toed off his trainers and sat on his bed. Something on his nightstand caught his eye, and Harry scooted over to have a look. There on the polished surface of the oak nightstand, was a perfect long-stemmed red rose. Harry knew what this meant. Someone wished to court him by the means of an ancient tradition.

This was all too much for Harry. Questions formed in his head at the speed of light. Who wanted his hand in marriage? Did Harry know this person? How did the rose get there in the first place? What was the next gift going to be? Harry's mind was buzzing as he climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep of nightmares of who could be courting him and what could happen if he accepted.

The next morning, Harry grumbled as he fell out of bed, landing on the hard wood flooring. He then proceeded to get dressed, grab his books and head down to the Great Hall for another early breakfast.

Suddenly, Hedwig flew into the Hall, dropping a leather bound book on Harry's empty plate. As Hedwig flew off into the distance, Harry turned his attention to the leather book. He opened it to the first page. Enclosed was a letter addressed to "_Harry Potter_".

The scrawl seemed very familiar to Harry, but he couldn't quite identify it. He continued, opening the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read:

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I presume you are receiving this during breakfast, as that is when the mail at Hogwarts seems to always arrive. I do hope that by the time for this courting to be completed, you will accept my offer of bonding, and eternally joining yourself to me and me to you. I, however do not know of your preferences, but let me assure you, I am a male._

_In order for you to meet the true person I am, I cannot give you my identity. These journals are the quickest and easiest way to communicate. They are two- way journals, so whatever you write, I will be able to see and vice versa. I hope that you will be able to open up to me about anything and everything as I will to you. You have my word that what is written between us, stays between u. I will not judge anything you say, and I pray you will not either._

_Harry no matter what time of day it is, know that if you write in the journal, I will answer you. I will drop everything to answer you if it is possible. I care deeply for you and hope that you will one day share the same emotions._

_All My Love,_

_Dark Angel _

Harry stared at the letter in shock. This man was really serious about him! 'I wonder who this guy is, he sounds amazing' he thought to himself as he reread the letter while absent-mindedly munching on a slice of buttered toast.

When Harry saw Ron and Hermione approaching, he stuffed the letter and journal into his book bag and stood up. As he passed the questioning couple, he explained he had to research something in the library before class started. He went to a secluded part of the library that he went to when he either wanted to be alone or to think. This was one of those times. Harry sat down in an overstuffed chair, and pulled out his quill, ink and the journal.

_Hello?_ He wrote.

Harry waited for a few minutes for a reply but none came. He sighed with sadness 'Maybe it was nothing but a joke,' He thought beginning to close the journal, 'Who would ever want to love such an ugly little fre-' His thoughts were interrupted, as if a ghost's hand were flying across the page, a response came.

_Harry? Is that you?_ The writing said. Harry was quick with his reply, relief washing over him like a tidal wave.

_Yes, it is me. _

There was a pause then:

DA: _How are you?_

H: _Fine, I think…you?_

DA: _Absolutely miserable, though you have seemed to brighten my dismal mood._

H: _Um, thanks, I guess._

DA: _You are very welcome. _

H: _I must say, you have me seriously wondering who the hell you are! _

DA: _Try to forget the identity differences. Please. Just get to know me for who I am and I will do the same for you, if you express yourself. _

H: _Uh, All right! _

DA: _Good. What would you like to know about me?_

Harry paused to think about that. He glanced at the clock. Damn, he only had 10 minutes left.

H: _Do you like Quidditch?_

DA: _Yes, very much so. In fact, my favorite team is the Wasps. What's yours?_

H: _I've never seen a pro match. Well, I've seen one. I saw the Quidditch World Cup match in my 4th year. I really don't have a favorite team. Ron's is the Cannons. I've seen snip its of their games and they SUCK! They couldn't play a good game if their life depended on it!_

DA: _Yes, they couldn't. The Wasps however play a fair game. They have amazing tactics both offensively and defensively. The coach really does know how to put together a great team.I know hm quite well from my school days, actually. Maybe after a while I could take you to see them. _

H: _I'd love it! They sound like an amazing team. But, unfortunately right now I have like 2 minutes to get to Potions and I'm in the library. I'll talk, well, write to you tonight. Is that okay?_

DA: _that is fine Harry. Good luck in your classes. Have a wonderful day._

H: _Thanks. You too! _

DA: _I'll try. Goodbye for now, love._

H: _Goodbye._

Harry closed the book. He liked whoever this person was already. He was a Quidditch fan as much or even more than he.

Harry arrived at Potions, miraculously, on time and actually completed hip potion properly. The day passed as a usual day at Hogwarts would. Everyone had classes, lunch, more classes, dinner and time to do homework and time to relax. Harry ate quickly and went straight to Gryffindor Tower to talk to his secret courter. He pulled out the journal and wrote:

H: _Dark Angel, are you there?_

DA: _Yes, Harry. How was your day?_

H: _Meh._

DA: _Care to elaborate?_

H: _potions I find boring bow that Snape's gone. It's natural to find HoM boring. The new DADA professor's okay, but I could teach better than her. And McGonagall teaches the same old way she does all the time. _

DA: _I heard you hated Professor Snape._

H: _No, not really. He hated me because my father was an asshole to him when they were at school…won't go into details, too scared Snape'll find out and kick my ass. He picked on me constantly. I'm used to it though. I never truly hated him, I respected Snape and (I figure its safe to tell you this), I actually kind of liked him. _

DA: _I see. Well Harry, it seems I still have a lot to learn about you. It looks to me like we need to start chatting more often. _

H: _I'd like that. I need someone to talk to. _

DA: _What of your two friends, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?_

H: _They don't listen. Besides, they're too wrapped up in their relationship to really care about me._

DA: _Well, you'll always have me._

H: _Thank you. You seem to be a very amazing guy. I can't wait to meet you!_

DA: _Funny Harry! I can't wait until that day either but it will have to wait._

H: _WHY?_

DA: _Harry, we don't even know each other very well yet. What if I turn out to be someone you won't like? I couldn't bear that! I want you to really know me before we meet._

H: _All right. But I still want to meet you!_

DA: _In good time, Harry. In good time, you will. Just be patient._

H: _so, what do you want to talk about?_

DA: _How about…what is your best memory yet?_

H: _That's a tough one. Probably the first time I left my aunt and uncle's house for Hogwarts. Hagrid fetched me told me I was a wizard and introduced me to the wizarding world. What about you?_

DA: _Same, except substitute aunt and uncle with mother and father. I had a bad childhood so, when I went to Hogwarts, it was the best day of my life. Then, every summer they made me go back. And I always got an unheard of amount of beatings. _

H: _Hey! We have a lot in common! My uncle and cousin used to abuse me every summer when I was younger. They still do. _

DA: _Why didn't you tell someone?_

H: _I-I was scared they'd find out. They threatened to kill me if the found out I told anyone._

DA: _Harry, they would have protected you, as I will, no matter what. _

Harry was stunned by the words on the page. This single conversation carried on well into the night, when Harry almost fell asleep. The conversations between Harry and his Dark Angel continued for months. One night, Harry realized that he knew everything about Dark Angel. He also began to feel as if he belonged with this man whom he had gotten to know so well over the past months.

H: _I think its time we met. _

DA: _H-Harry, are you sure?_

H: _Absolutely, the Christmas Hols. Are here and I can easily get to Hogsmeade and meet you somewhere. We already know everything about one another, and I have been waiting to meet you since the day I met you, well, UGH! You know what I mean!_

DA: _I do. Very well. How about you meet me at the Hog's Head at 7o'clock on Christmas Eve? I will be in all black and I will be holding a long-stemmed rose like the one I gave you, in my hands. _

H: _Perfect! I can't wait! Hold on a sec! That's tomorrow!_

DA: _Exactly._

A grin formed on Harry's face

H: _Well then, I need my beauty sleep if I am to meet you tomorrow evening!_

DA: _All right. Do NOT be late. Sweet Dreams, love. _

H: _The exact same to you. Night!_

Harry closed the journal and tucked everything under his pillow. Then, he drifted off into one of the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time. When he woke the next morning, Harry immediately jumped out of bed and took a long shower. Once ha had done so, he went through all his belongings to fin s the perfect outfit for that evening.

Harry had to transfigure some old robes into the tight-fitting outfit that he wore. He had checked with his date on the dress code for the evening, which was casual. Harry was running late- as usual, which lea him to the sprint down the street to the Hog's Head pub. Harry arrived just shortly after seven.

There was his love staring at the windows of an apothecary with his back facing Harry. A red rose was in his hand. Harry approached him carefully. Just as he was about to speak, his love interrupted him. "I thought I told you not to be late." The all-too familiar voice drawled. It was Severus Snape. Harry's blood boiled with rage. Before he knew it, he was screaming at Snape with his wand drawn.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM YOU BASTARD? What did you do to him? Why?" Harry sank to his knees, crying and hating himself for being so weak. He began to shake as his defensive walls crumbled to the ground. Everyone he had ever cared for in his life had somehow ended up dead, and this man, whose name he'd never known, was no different.

"Harry it's me! I am the one courting you, love!" Severus explained kneeling down beside Harry and putting a hand on his back. "I can prove it to you, love! Give me a chance! M-My favorite play is Romeo and Juliet. My favorite flower is a rose, just like the one in my hands! My favorite Quidditch Team is the Wasps. I-I know the coach! I told you I'd take you to one of their matches! The second conversation we ever had through the journals began with our best memories and it was-for both of us- the first time we left home for Hogwarts!" Severus stopped, out of breath. He hadn't noticed the tears pouring from his eyes. Harry was staring at him in shock.

"It was you!" Harry said in a small voice. "Gods, I'm so sorry love! Oh God!" He got up and began to run. He could hear Severus calling after him. He wouldn't stop. He couldn't. He had blown it with the one person who had tried to start a serious relationship with him. He turned another corner and ran into a brick wall. Harry leaned his forehead against the wall and cried after hitting it against the wall. In his distraught state, he didn't notice that Severus had followed him, and was soon standing behind him, until the strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Harry to the older man. Harry gasped and his head shot up in shock looking directly into Severus's obsidian gaze.

"You-You followed me?" Severus merely nodded, his eyes still glistening with tears. "Why?"

"Because people do crazy things when they're in love" came the reply.

**FINITO!**

A/N: Okay I got the idea for the journals from Iago96's story "Another Snape Courts Harry Fic Harry's POV". It's a great story so go read it!

Please Review!

This is the first Fanfic I've posted and there's more to come when I get the time to type them up.

What do you guys think about continuing? Should I continue it or just do a sequel? Please give me some feedback I'd really appreciate hearing your opinions! Constructive criticism is good too!

Thanks!

Quidditch-Star4


End file.
